The Avengers 4: The Infinity Gauntlet (2021 film)
Plot: Following the battle in Manhattan, Loki (Tom Hiddleston), the Norse exiled Asgardian god of mischief, is defeated by The Avengers and Thor (Chris Hemsworth), the god of thunder and Loki’s adoptive brother, returns Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard, home of the Norse gods, and the Avengers go their separate ways until such time as a new world-threatening menace emerges. The Other (Alexis Denisof), leader of the Chitauri, is seen informing his ruthless powerful Titan master, Thanos (Josh Brolin), about the attack on Earth and Loki’s failure to retrieve the Tesseract. In Asgard, Loki is brought before Odin (Anthony Hopkins), and a brief argument emerges, which ends in Odin banishing Loki to the Island of Silence, where everything is without sound and Loki being unable to talk or scream, and Thor to keep protection of the Tesseract before returning back to Earth. Five months later. In Africa, a kingdom known as Wakanda is invaded by a squadron of Chitauri aliens and some of the villagers are captured. TChalla / Black Panther (Djimon Hounsou), the prince of Wakanda, tries to save his people but is overwhelmed in a battle against The Other, who reveals that he attacks Wakanda to take over the kingdom and to also take the villagers as prisoners. Before The Other can kill TChalla, Steve Rogers / Captain America (Chris Evans) and Tony Stark / Iron Man (Robert Donwey, Jr.) appear and helps TChalla defeat The Other and rescue the captured villagers while The Other and his remaining Chitauri troops retreats back to Thanos, who punishes The Other for his failure to take over Wakanda. TChalla joins The Avengers in gratitude of Rogers and Stark helping him save the villagers and Wakanda. Elsewhere, Director Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson), and agents Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow (Scarlett Johansson) and Clint Barton / Hawkeye (Jeremy Renner) recruit Dr. Hank Pym / Ant-Man (Paul Rudd) and his wife Janet Van Dyne / The Wasp (Morena Baccarin) to help The Avengers stop the Chitauri. Ant-Man refuses, not wanting to get involved in their fight, but is convinced by Wasp to help. The Avengers are called in by Fury, who informs them the Chitauri are beginning to attack other cities and countries around the earth and they all agree to help. Rogers begins to fall in love with Sharon Carter (Emily VanCamp), who is a new S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and the granddaughter of World War II agent Peggy Carter. Meanwhile, Loki is freed by The Enchantress (Amanda Seyfried), the Asgardian sorceress, and The Executioner (Nathan Jones), Loki’s two former associates. They approach Thanos, offering a deal to help him destroy The Avengers and conquer earth in exchange they are given infinite power. Thanos, despite wanting to kill Loki for his failure to take over earth, accepts Loki’s deal and orders him to retrieve the Tesseract. Realizing he is becoming more protective on Earth than Asgard, Odin demands Thor to return but he refuses telling earth is peril and will need all the help to save mankind. Pym reveals to Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner / The Hulk (Mark Ruffalo) of his new project to create Ultron, a robotic being build to help keep the world in peace from violence and wars. Rogers, TChalla, Janet, Pym, Romanoff, and Barton are sent to the San Francisco to apprehend Loki and the Executioner, whom are terrorizing and placing citizens under their control on the Golden Bridge. In a battle with the heroes, it is revealed that Loki and the Executioner are stalling for Enchantress, who is seen infiltrating the Helicarrier, taking agents including Maria Hill (Cobie Smulders) and Carter under her mind control, and confronts Thor, Stark and Banner, who transforms into the Hulk. She overpowers and restrains them before taking the Tesseract. Loki, Enchantress and the Executioner give the Tesseract to Thanos, who uses the Tesseract to fully power up the Infinity Gauntlet, allowing him to gain the universally powers of Time, Space, Mind, Reality, Soul and Power. A squadron of Chitauri, led by Thanos, begun their invasion on earth. Thanos places everyone under his mind control before creating a landmass in the Pacific Ocean, forming it as his kingdom. When Loki questions why Thanos didn’t enslave The Avengers under his control, Thanos tells he plans to kill the Avengers on his own. As the Avengers begin to form a plan to apprehend Thanos, Stark, however, argues with the idea and leaves to confront Thanos to rescue Pepper Potts (Kristen Bell), who has also been placed in Thanos’s mind control and he attends to make her his queen. When meeting Thanos, Stark offers himself in exchange for Pepper’s freedom, but Thanos pummels him instead. After meeting with Dr. STRANGE (Johnny Depp), The Avenger's find out where Thanos is and how to enter his fortress. Dr. Strange teleports them there but refuses to join for personal reasons. The Avengers arrive and an ensuing battle emerges, during which the Enchantress and the Executioner flees and the Chitauri forces are destroyed. In an ensuing battle with Thanos, the Avengers are overpowered. Loki has a change of heart and saves Thor, deciding to only help him and the Avengers destroy Thanos. It is revealed that the gems on the Infinity Gauntlet are increasing Thanos’s powers and if destroyed so will Thanos. Rogers, Thor, Loki, the Hulk, Janet, Pym, Romanoff, Barton and TChalla distract Thanos, giving Stark the chance to destroy the Infinity Gauntlet, destroying Thanos in the process. The Infinity Gauntlet’s destruction causes the landmass to crumble down and collapse apart. Stark rescues Pepper and he along with The Avengers escape. The last Chitauri spaceship is destroyed by Thor, killing The Other and his remaining Chitauri fleet. On the Helicarrier, Fury congratulates the Avengers on their victory, Rogers and Carter begin a relationship and Thor decides to let Loki go, vowing the Avengers will stop him if ever a time they seek to conquer the world. With S.H.I.E.L.D. and the world free from Thanos’s control, mankind hails The Avengers as the earth’s mightiest heroes. Cast of The Avengers (So Far Now) Chris Evans / Steve Rogers - Captain America Chris Hemsworth / Thor (rumored as Don Blake,too) Robert Downey Jr / Tony Stark - Iron Man Scarrlett Johanson / Natasha Romanoff - Black Widow Jeremy Renner / Clint Barton - Hawkeye Mark Ruffalo / Bruce Banner - Hulk Samuel L. Jackson / Nick Fury Josh Brolin / Thanos Benicio Del Toro / The Collector Rumors *Robert Downey Jr. will finish his contact after Iron Man 3. Even though he has not officially signed a contract to perform in any other films after such, it is believed that Downey will sign a contract of some sort to fulfill his role as Iron Man in the upcoming Avengers film. It was confirmed that Tony Stark will return. *It is rumored that Phil Coulson might come back as The Vision. *'CONFIRMED:' There may be some team changes. *Andrew Garfield will be Spider-man and may have a cameo or also be part of the team. *As seen in the after credits scene Thanos make an appearance and talks about the human race, later he makes a villainous smile, speculation that he will be the main antagonist. *Fans have strongly requested Ant-Man, Wasp, Black Panther, Ms Marvel, and Doctor Strange, to join the team. *The film will probably be after Iron Man 3, Thor: The Dark World, Captain America :The Winter Soldier, Ant-Man, Doctor Strange, but before the probable Hulk sequel. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney shows Category:Marvel cinematic Universe Category:Marvel studios